The Big Beybattle!
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: It's the final round of the Beyblade Super Tournament and only Yoshi and Tyson remain in a battle to the finish! Who will be crowned the champion?


**The Big Beybattle!**

Our story begins at the Mushroom Kingdom's own Dream Stadium where Yoshi is about to face the biggest opponent of the Beyblade Super Tournament and while he was getting ready, he saw the referee DJ Jazzman waving to the crowd. Then he said, "Alright Beyblade fans, this is it. It's time for the final match to decide who is the Super Tournament Champion. Will it be Yoshi of the Super Mario All-Stars, or Tyson of the Bladebreakers? We're about to find out right now as we meet our players. First, from the Super Mario All-Stars, he is a great blader since the tournament began. He loves to throw eggs during his battles against Bowser and his minions. Now he's here to face off in the final match of the tournament. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, the dino warrior from the Super Mario All-Stars, Yoshi!!"

As Yoshi came in to the cheers of the crowd, everyone chanted his name across the stadium, "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!"

"And his opponent from the Bladebreakers, a true name you all know and love, here's Tyson!"

When Jazzman said his name, more cheers came from the arena, giving him a standing ovation.

"Now that we met our 2 finalists for this big beybattle, let's find out what Beystadium they will be battling in this spectacular final match. Today's arena is one of the best courses from the Mario Kart series. It has a figure-8 and a great place for kart racing. The arena for this Beybattle is dedicated to our finalist who is standing next to me right now and that person is you. Yoshi, you're going to love this arena that we made during the break and now, I'm going to show it to everyone in the stadium and to the viewers watching at home. Are you ready to see what is today's Beystadium?"

"Yes, let's see the arena for this match!" Yoshi replied.

"Alright Yoshi, here it comes, the Beystadium for this final match is… MARIO CIRCUIT!!"

As he revealed the stadium, everyone chanted for these 2 battlers as the battle for the championship is about to begin. DJ Jazzman took center stage at the arena and asked them, "OK, now that we have our special arena and our 2 battlers, I will ask you, are you ready to battle?"

Tyson answered, "Yes, I'm ready to go and Dragoon is ready as well!"

"And Yoshi, are you ready to battle for the championship?"

Yoshi smiled at the DJ and said, "Well, Green Dragon is ready to go and I think that this is going to be the best match of the tournament that we're going to have between the both of us. So the answer to your question is… YES!!"

"Alright then, looks like we're all set to go. And now, this is it. The moment that everyone's been waiting for is here at last. This is definitely the most epic match-up of this tournament and after 30 grueling matches, it all comes down to this final round between these 2 fierce competitors. Yoshi and Tyson, good luck to the both of you and may the best Beyblader win. OK?"

"OK!" they both replied.

"Alright Beyblade fans, it is time at last. The final match to decide the champion is about to begin. And now, I'm going to ask both you for the last time in the entire tournament and that important question is: Bladers, are you ready?" DJ Jazzman asked.

Yoshi and Tyson agreed with Jazzman and shouted, "YES!!"

"OK, the battle begins when I say let it rip. So, hold on to your hats folks and get ready because this final match will decide who is the champion of the Super Tournament. The big question that everyone been waiting for after 30 matches is who! Who will be crowned the champion? Will it be Yoshi of the Super Mario All-Stars with his blade Green Dragon, or Tyson of the Bladebreakers with his blade Dragoon? Well, we are about to find out who the champion is right here, right now! Are you ready?"

"YES!!" the crowd reacted as the DJ begins to count down.

"Alright everyone, help me countdown to the start of the match. Here we go, 3..."

Yoshi took his position.

"2..."

Tyson got his launcher, ready to launch Dragoon…

"1..."

Both bladers took a good look at each other as the crowd grew silent and then came the 3 important words that will officially begin the final match of the entire tournament. DJ Jazzman took a deep breath, raised his hand, and then he said the famous words that will launch their blades and start the match and the famous words are…

"_**LET IT RIP!!!**"_

With the words shouted, both bladers launched their Beyblades at the same time and with that, the battle has officially begun!

"And we are off and running as we begin the final match of the tournament as both bladers launched their blades at the same time and look at them go! This is going to be a great match!" DJ shouted as the crowd cheered.

It seems that both bladers are giving everything they got until it's time for the big attack from the Bit Beasts.

"Green Dragon, Flaming Finale!!" Yoshi shouted.

"Dragoon, give it everything you got!!" Tyson shouted as both blades attacked each other with their super attacks, creating a big explosion which covers the stadium in smoke!

The crowd gasped and waited for the smoke to clear as both bladers watched the explosion.

DJ Jazzman saw the explosion and said, "Wow, now that's a big explosion from these blades and in just a moment, the smoke will clear and the winner will be revealed. And it looks like we have a winner!"

And then, the smoke cleared, revealing a green Beyblade still spinning in the arena. DJ Jazzman saw it all and said to the crowd, "Well folks, that's it. That was truly an amazing final match and after that amazing explosion from these Beyblades, it looks like we got ourselves a miracle. This is the best match that I've ever seen since I hosted the World Championship and at last, we found our new champion! Are you ready to see who the winner is?"

"Yes, let's hear it!" the crowd replied.

"All right, here we go. The winner of the match, and champion of the Super Tournament who will receive this trophy is..."

The crowd held their breath and waited for the announcement of the winner.

And then, the winner is revealed. DJ took a deep breath and shouted out the name of the champion, "One, two, three... YOSHI!!!"

Yoshi raised his hand for a moment and replied, "Does that mean I win?"

"That's right, Yoshi. You win!!"

The crowd erupted in big cheers and screams as Yoshi wins the tournament. He shouted his name as confetti fell on him, "YOSHI!!!"

DJ came to him with the trophy and said, "Well Yoshi, you did it! You are the champion of the Beyblade Super Tournament and it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this championship trophy! Congratulations, Yoshi! The trophy is all yours! So Yoshi, how does it feel to be the winner of the final round and the tournament?"

Yoshi smiled and said, "Well, it was a pretty tough battle and I can't believe it. I am officially the winner of the entire tournament and that makes me so happy that you announced my name as the new champion. This is indeed the best trophy that I have won and I love it. I want to thank everyone for supporting me out there, my teammates for helping me, and DJ Jazzman for starting this final match and accepting this amazing championship trophy. DJ, you're the best referee and a great friend. I love you!"

"Well I hope you liked it because you did an amazing job out there and I can't wait for you to compete in the World Championship because you are the best blader in the Mushroom Kingdom and the crowd loves you! Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Yoshi, our new champion!"

And so, Yoshi felt like a champion as the crowd cheered for the winner!


End file.
